Revelations (Glovey Story)/Part 4
The ship soon arrives back to the base. Upon arrival, Anastesius sees all the men surrounding the whole base, armed and ready with laser scopes. The nymph looks out the window and is pulled back by Anastesius as he worriedly looks out and sees all the men armed. In front of them appear both Zowfee and Seven. Zowfee: No way she sets foot on this base! Boss! She’s with the Baals! Anastesius looks back at her and puts his bionic hand on her shoulder again. Anastesius:It’s okay… Let me talk to… Wait! He is only about to ready to finish speaking as she suddenly jumps out of the ship and lands in front of the large army. She removes her handcuffs and breaks them as the men aim their guns st her, while most appear frightened. “Contact! Move! Move!” The nymph then turns invisible again as everyone looks around. Seven steps forward as he too looks around. Seven: Thermos! A groups of soldiers step forward with thermal goggles as they turn them on and begin to walk and aim as they are able to see her. She begins to hum her tune as she becomes visible again. Seven: Seize her. The men try to surround and take her in. Zowfee steps in angrily with his cane. Zowfee: Fire! Did you hear what I said?! FIRE! The men appear nervous as to figure out who’s orders to follow. Seven: Hold your fire! Dammit, Zowfee! Not this again! She saved the boss! Zowfee:SHE WAS SAVING HERSELF! FIRE! Zowfee pushes one of the soldiers to the front and makes him aim at the nymph. Seven then steps in and takes the gun away. Anastesius rushes forward as he lowers the men's weapons. Anastesius: Put her in the cell! Zowfee: My prince? Anastesius: Keep an eye on her. Seven: Yes, sire. Take her away, men. The soldiers look around puzzled back at Zowfee, and then at Seven and the Smurf. Seven: What are you waiting for?! Move! The prince has spoken! The soldiers salute Anastesius as they escort the nymph into a cell. She looks back at the Smurf with a depressed face. Anastesius can’t help but to feel mesmerized by her. He only nods at her and turns around as he is followed by Zowfee and Seven. Zowfee then confronts the prince. Zowfee: Glovey…! You are going to regret this. That woman…! Anastesius: I know. She knows our location. She knows i’m alive. Let’s face it, Zowfee. Either way, one of these days we’re gonna have to kill her. But now, is NOT THE TIME. Zowfee lets out a breath of relief as Anastesius turns around. He inhales and exhales with regret. Anastesius: When the time comes… I’ll pull the trigger. Zowfee still appears disappointed as he shakes his head negatively and moves away avoiding eye contact as his crutch stomps the ground. Seven only watches and then looks back at his prince. He says nothing as he walks away with the other soldiers. The Smurf then boards the ship again. He is then contacted by Seven. Seven: Boss, go ahead and resume finding the individual with the Sun Capsule. Don’t worry about Zowfee. Leave him to me. Go and extract the target. Once again, our hero is left in the Smurfs’ forest as he returns to the spot where he faced the sniper. He pulls out his iDroid as he follows its GPS leading to the Sun Capsule. He stops as he hears voices. He pulls out his binoculars and sees a large cave. There, he sees a strange imp and Baal himself speaking. In front of them is a giant mechanical dragon. Anastesius squints his eyes as he focuses on a giant hand, which he recognizes as the one that took him away. He takes cover and contacts Zowfee. Anastasius: Zowfee, come in. I found the target. Baal is here with him. Zowfee: Hold on. We’re scanning the images you shot to identify the target. ……. Zowfee: Boss, that’s Avarice, the treasure hunter imp. Our sources tell us he once aided us by helping you defeat the corrupted Sunwalkers years ago. Wow, that was another world… Hmm.... Hold on. I’m also seeing here that he’s caused you and the Smurfs a lot of trouble as well. And to make matters worse, he’s now here with the Baals. Find out what is really happening here. Baal is seen threatening the imp as he points at a giant mechanical beast. Baal: I don’t care how long it takes! You swore the weapons would be installed by the end of the day. Your gargoyles better bring the Hydrogen Spears soon, or it will cost your head! Avarice: Wait, please! Gimme another chance! Look, it’s not ready yet! We still need to run more tests! Even so… We did blow up the Smurfs’ village, but that was all controlled from here.Anything can happen from someone hacking your server and… Baal: Who said it would be running on its own program? Avarice:Be that as it may, My henchmen and I are not qualified to run any more of these tests for you, and we really don’t… Look, I share your urgency to destroy everything that blue... Baal: Enough! Suddenly, two soldiers in heavy armor approach the Baal as they speak to him. “ My liege, we have the evidence proving his betrayal. We found this in his quarters.” They guards hand the Ball the Sun’s Capsule as it appears shining. “We analized its transmission log. He’s obviously been in contact with the last Smurf.” Baal: Yes. I knew this. I was hoping this troll had the balls to speak of his betrayal. What say you, Avarice? Planning on leaving us, traitor?! Avarice: No… wait. My lord, I… Baal: We’re taking your power back! We’re taking it all! The Baal then picks up the imp and tosses him down a staircase as he is grabbed by the Gargoyles, who no longer serve him. The baal then walks down as his hooves are heard by each step. Avarice: Go on, then! Kill me! Put me out of my misery! Baal: Leviathan is mine now. Hear me troll… The demon then picks up the imp by the neck as he speaks. Baal: I may dwell in the Inferno, but I refuse to be judged by your standards, traitor! I pray to my dark lord that the Smurf and his subjects give you your judgement. Hear me my our father in the underworld, so be it. He then drops on the ground and spits at him and drops the capsule on his face. He then walks out of the cave with his squad. Anastesius takes cover as he watches the beasts take flight until they disappear into flame. Our hero is seen crawling from behind the statue as he avoids the water. Two eels suddenly jump out to attack. Anastasius moves quickly and punches them, making cry and swim away. “Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Anastesius looks around as he blends in and tries to find the voice.He looks up and realizes the voice comes from the statue. It appears to resemble an old hag. “A Smurf! No… That’s… He looks like a Smurf though. What are you..? Who are you?” Anastesius pulls out his gun as he aims at it. Avarice: Quit fooling around with her. You know she’s still a witch. And the Baal took my power. I won’t be able to keep her eels stay away. Look, you can tell Baal that i’m doing my best and… huh… You’re not one of ours. An intruder, but… The imp makes his eyes wide. Avarice: What? No… Are you…? Anastesius lowers his gun as he pulls out a sack and handcuffs. Anastesius: Avarice, the Treasure Hunter Imp and commander of the Gargoyles. Master warlock and known nuisance to the Smurfs. You’re coming with me, troll. Avarice: Glovey Smurf… But… I heard you were dead… Our hero then covers the imp’s head with the dark sack and handcuffs him. Avarice: What gives?! Let me go! No, no, nooo! Anastesius: Come in Zowfee. I got the little creeting. Aaron, bring the ship down to my location. Anastesius then brings the imp outside as he carries him, then drops him down to the ground. Avarice: Please! Get this thing off me! I can’t breathe! Do you want me to die?! Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The ground begins to crack as our hero turns around and sees the giant mechanical beast come to life as it flies outside and stands before them. He looks up at the titan with his mouth open. He then uncovers the imp’s face as he points at it. Avarice: (Gasp) Leviathan! Impossible! It can’t be active! The ghost child appears in front of them as it levitates and enters the beast, making it glow. The giant opens it hand as the Baal comes out of it, standing tall. Baal: Today, you die again Glovey Smurf! Our hero pulls out his iDroid as he yells at it. Anastesius: Aaron! Get us out here, now! The iDroid begins to malfunction with error messages due to the influence of the floating child. Avarice: That ghost boy is interfering with your contraption. You’ll have to somehow… Anastesius doesn’t let Avarice finish as he pulls out his pistol and shoots the child, distracting it as it hovers away. The iDroid suddenly beeps as a check mark appears confirming the message sent. Aaron: My prince, you’re gonna have to lose that giant. I can’t get close without risking the possibility of losing our only transportation. You’ll have to lose it first. Anastesius: Quick troll! How do I stop it? Avarice: Hey, you’re the legendary hero here, not me! You’re the one who defeated titans and gods and, well just about everyone else. Besides, you can’t beat the Leviathan. It’s the greatest weapon we ever developed; An unmanned nuclear weapon capable of bringing the ultimate destruction known to all magic. Anastesius: The hydrogen spears…. Zowfee, did you get any of that? Zowfee: (Radio) That giant. My prince, the Baals want to bring the end of the world using nuclear explosives. The results would be catastrophic. Anastesius: So what happened to the Smurfs and the village…. My family… Our Hero carries away Avarice as he runs and hides behind a tree, avoiding the giant beast. He then pulls out his hand gun and shoots a tree, making the mechanical monster believe they are in a different tree. Finally, Aaron arrives in the Shining Light. Anastasius throws Avarice inside and then jumps in. The Leviathan sees them and runs after them as the ground shakes and cracks. It suddenly starts to fire missiles and numerous bullets as it makes a loud and shrieking cry. Aaron: Hang on, boss! See if you can shake him off our tails with the turret. The Smurf then pulls on to the side as he kneels on a turret and begins to fire at the incoming missiles, making them explode in midair. The mechanical beast lunges straight towards the ship as Anastesius continues to fire at it. The beast cannot take much more as it falls down and appears shutdown. The ship flies higher as both Anastesius and Avarice appear in awed. Avarice: I hate to inform that this is only its beta, meaning there is still armor being worked for Leviathan. A true weapon of mass destruction. Zowfee: (Radio) We’ll hear the rest back at base. Avarice:Hey Glovey, weren’t you dead anyways? Our Smurf appears annoyed as he punches the imp out cold and covers his head with a black sack. The ship finally arrives as Zowfee and Seven welcome their prince back. Seven then carries away the Imp into a room in a basement as Zowfee follows, staring at Avarice with a look of disgust. Seven: Leave it to me, boss. We’ll let you know if we get anything new. Anastesius then heads to his chamber as he showers and lays down in his bed. He pulls out his picture again as he stares at Smurfette and Angelo, along with his old self. He notices a smudge on the picture at the bottom border. He rubs it off with his bionic arm, revealing names. The names read, “GLOVEY SMURF, SMURFETTE, & BABY ANGELO.” He then sighs and puts it away. He barely closes his eyes for a second as a blinding flash appears in the room. He gets up ready for combat as he notices he is no longer in the same room. He sees a forest trail. He walks forward as he pulls out his iDroid, only to get the message “NO SIGNAL” on the screen. Suddenly, he sees a young Smurf child approach him. Anastesius: Who are you? “Follow me if you wish to recover your star.” Anastesius: What the hell does that mean? The boy makes a stern face as he turns around and walks forward passed the trees. Anastesius follows him as he sees the night sky spawn before him. He walks forward until he walks into the familiar Smurfs’ village. Only this time, it looked like a normal village rather than the remains of a catastrophe. Yet, it still appeared empty. Anastesius: My home… Am I truly here? He continues to walk down the forest as he sees the mushroom houses with their doors open. He then sees the Smurfling holding a dead flower as it gets blown away in a warm breeze. “This mission… Is this for revenge, or for justice? Is there even a right answer? Come, father. Anastesius: Angelo? The boy continues to run forward to a hill. Anastesius continues to walk forward until he follows the boy. Suddenly, an a large blast of fire gushes out from the ground. An army of Red Arremer demons come swarming out as they bow down and chant. “All hail the dark lord! All hail the new prince of darkness!” My Liege, we will fight with you! We will kill those who stand in your way! We are your family! We are your children! We will start with this nuisance who questions your authority! The demons all turn around and grab ahold of the Smurfling and all pull him from everywhere as he screams. Angelo: Father!!! Anastasisu: Noo! Stop! I order you! He then closes his eyes and opens them as they emit a yellow glow. He punches forward, making a big star beam fire at the demons. “Fool! This is not your place! Look at what you are making us do!” The demons turn the tables as they fly at the Smurf. He makes his hands into guns as he points and fires at the beasts. He then kicks at their direction, making beams from his feet as well. He then levitates as he pushes both his hands forward, making a great rainbow beam erase all the demons away as their echoes are heard. “You cannot destroy your demons… We will be with you, O dark lord…” Anastesius watches as they disappear Into the darkness. He then runs to Angelo as he helps the child up and puts his hand on his shoulder. Anastesius: My son… Forgive me. I wasn’t there to protect you and… Angelo: No. There’s nothing to apologize for. Angelo smiles as he looks up and sees a storm of shooting stars on the night sky. Angelo: Look, father. Let’s make a wish. The two stand up on top of the hill as they put their hands together. Angelo: This was how used to do it, father. Then you had the strength and courage. You could do everything. Father, was it really the wishing stars that gave you power? Or were you really motivated by all of us? The child then puts his hand on the Smurf’s shoulder as Anastesius kneels down. Angelo: I have a smurfy idea. Let’s use that wishing star as reminder. Whenever you see it, you can always remember we’re always with you. Anastesius smiled and caressed Angelo’s hair as he looked up at the shooting star. (Here’s to You by Enno Morricone plays) Anastesius: I promise to use the wishing star, as our symbol, in remembrance. Son… Is this real... The Smurf looks down and sees his son gone. He looks around and sees he is back in his bedroom. Anastesius: Or just a dream…? He walks out of his chamber and heads over to the room where Avarice was being held. It was a white room with a soundproof and pitch black window. Right out of it, the window was clear. Avarice had no idea the Smurf was in the other room. The Imp was seen asleep and tied up on a chair. The Prince joined Zowfee and Seven. Seven then enters the room and picks up a bucket of cold water and splashes it on the Imp’s face as he awakens coughing and breathing hard. Seven then tosses the empty bucket as he crosses his arms and stares at the Imp. Avarice: ...why? Why do you suspect me?! Zowfee then walks into the room as he angrily sits behind a table watching. He places his crutch to the side and turns on a tape recorder to get everything on tape. Avarice: Please! What did I do?! I’m on your side! The Imp insists in begging to Seven for mercy. Avarice: Look at him! All innocent because he’s crippled! He was in the village with Glovey 10 years ago. He was probably working for the Baals. Was Zowfee not seen as a god among the tribes of the desert?! Hypocrisy I say! Glovey! Zowfee is the traitor! Zowfee breathes and exhales as he tries not to lose his patience as his hand shakes as he lifts his crutch and approaches Seven. Seven nods as he pulls out a shot. Avarice: Oh what now? More of your truth serum? Seven: No. Stronger truth serum. Avarice: Oh, please! … please… Please keep me here. I’m on your side. I need protection. Ow, ow! Aah! Seven pulls him down and injects his neck with the serum. Zowfee then gets closer to question the Imp. Avarice: Why though? Zowfee: You’re the odd one out. Avarice: ...why me?! Zowfee: We all lost something… Avarice: What…? Zowfee: Except you…! Zowfee then gets up close to Avarice as the Imp shakes and trembles. Zowfee: I still have one good arm left. And my righteous day are long gone. He then puts his only hand and grasps the imp’s neck by its sides as he gasped for air. Avarice shook as he tried to talk. Avarice: ...please! You won’t...do it! This isn’t… you…! Zowfee gets furious and lets go. He then pushes the imp backwards as he falls with chair down on his side. The Imp then grasps for air and coughs more. Zowfee exits the door and sighs as she speaks with Anastesius. Zowfee: The truth serum isn’t working. Everything he says is bull. Anastesius: What’s he saying? Zowfee: Same stuff from hours ago. He’s innocent. He was forced to work for the Baals. That i’m too blame. He’s on our side. The Baals must’ve known we would have him. They must’ve done some procedures on him to boost his metabolic enzymes or some kinda gene therapy. Possibly dark magic at hand. He acts as if he knows nothing of the Leviathan. Not a good liar. Anastesius: You think he had a hand in it? Zowfee: I do. You know he does. There’s no proof yet, but we got him on tape earlier claiming to have been involved. Zowfee then hands Anastesius the tape and its recorder. Zowfee: Take a listen to this later. Anastesius: Zowfee, we need more proof before we can pass judgement. Keep an eye on him. In fact, don’t let him leave this room. Don’t even let the men or anyone else know he is here. Zowfee: We’ll have him “remember” everything in that room and continue his so called “research.” It’s for his own good - the other guys will be more pissed than I am. Blood could be shed. His safety can’t be guaranteed afterwards. Seven is seen getting up after hearing Avarice whisper in his ear. He exits the room and approaches Anastesius and Zowfee. Seven: Boss! He mentioned something interesting. Zowfee, you’ll need to hear this too. The reason why they pulled out of the Smurfs’ forest and fled. He said their funding is going everywhere, including the new world. The Baals are pursuing new research in the new world. Anastasius: The new world… The West. (Annoyed) What research? Seven: Avarice doesn’t know the exact details, or maybe he does won’t budge. But one thing he said does make sense. He said the Leviathan contraption is only the beginning. What they are doing in the West is the missing piece - A weapon to surpass Leviathan and its hydrogen spears. Zowfee shook and turned around as the three stared back at the Imp who was passed out on the ground. Anastesius: Meaning it’s not just another nuke… It’ll be what happened in the Sun, and the Smurfs’ village all over again. The three head out and lock the door as they approach the landing hangar. Seven: We don’t know much of the West or its geography. We did pick heavy rain and wind turbulence. Try and not get knocked out. Anastesius: Got it. Anastesius slides the Shining Light’s door open but is stopped by Zowfee. He swings his crutch in front of him, revealing the invisible silent sniper. She reveals herself as her camouflage disappears. Anastesius: The girl? Zowfee: Where does she think she’s going? Seven: You want to head out with the boss, don’t you. I can see it in her eyes. Zowfee: That’ll be the day. The Nymph pouts as she looks down in anger. Seven: I don’t see a problem with it. She quickly looks up surprised and looks back at the prince. Seven: So long as she’s with you. She’s a crackshot; a damn fine scout. The enemy will definitely fall for her appearance. She’s more than I can say for the other men. Zowfee: There is nothing “Damn fine” about this… thing! The nymph scowls at Zowfee as she opens her wings. Seven blocks Zowfee as he hands her his gun. He then points at a propeller from a generator. Seven: Blades… Zowfee: Wait a minute! That thing cost a lot of money and work! My prince! Anastesius: At ease, Zowfee. Proceed. The girl spins the gun around and begins to fire rapidly, hitting only the blades without damaging the rest of the generator. She then smiles and raises an eyebrow at Anastasius. Seven: She can see EACH individual blade, like nothing. Zowfee shakes his head and exhales in disappointment. Seven: And her depth perception… The prince approaches her. Anastesius: You want in? Zowfee: This is ridiculous! She doesn’t talk! How could you possibly stay in communication with her? The girl gets mad as her eyes appear shady, due to her parasites. She then dissapears. Anastesius: I like working alone anyways... The Smurf climbs on the ship and sets off to a new region. Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles